Sugawara
by Titan990Menec
Summary: A boy and his spirit meet the titans in order to find his memory
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful night ruined by the glow of a house that is on fire. A boy was screaming and shouting for his family that were trapped in the fire.

"MOM, DAD, GRAN GRAN, GRANDPA, SIS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran into the living room. He watched in horror as his grandfather was trapped under a beam.

"Grandpa!" The boy shouted. He ran over to try and pick the beam up but he was struggling.

"Go my grandson, its too late for me, just run," The grandfather said, visibly in pain. The boy understood this but gave his grandfather one last hug. The grandfather then gave the boy a pocket watch. The watch had a indentation of the crescent moon. The grandfather then pointed to a sword rack nearby.

"See that cyan sword over there? Grab it and run," The grandfather said. The boy ran over to the sword rack and picked up the sword. The sword was seemingly made of the same material that the pocket watch.

"Remember, be strong and never forget," The boy ran away from the house, far away, never looking back at the smoldering house, hiding the tears he shed that day

A teenager violently woke up from his slumber. He was sleeping on a bench in one the cities parks. He looked around to see where he was.

"Something troubling you Nick?" A voice said. The voice manifested into a what looks like a werewolf.

"That same dream," Nick said.

"The one with the fire?" The wolf spirit questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm having these dreams," Nick said. He then sat up and pulled out a pocket watch with a crescent moon indentation on it.

"_What does it mean?_" Nick thought.

"I don't know, but get some sleep," The wolf spirit pressed that his friend should rest.

"Alright, good night...Umbra," Nick said, as he turned over to lay down.

"Good night Nick," Umbra said.

Meanwhile, a teenage boy with green skin was playing video games with a man who is half man, half robot. It was at night.

"You can't beat me Beast Boy, you can't beat me" The half man, half robot said.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that Cyborg," Beast Boy, the green skinned teenager, commented. The two part of the Teen Titans, a group a superhero teenagers who fight crime. Tonight they were up in case if the alarm sounded off. The crime these past 3 weeks has been low and not only that, since one of the Titans from Titans East has moved over here, crime has been sort of settled to two to three titans per mission. So what they would do is have a couple of Titans look over for the night. Tonight was Beast Boy and Cyborgs night to fight crime. However as the crimes have been low, they usually sit and play video games.

"You know, I'm still blown away by that city that was destroyed 2 weeks ago," Beast Boy mentioned.

"Well from what it looks like, it looked abandoned, like something out of a Zombie film," Cyborg said.

"And there was no sign of people or anything," Beast Boy added.

"Whatever happened, no one will ever know and-" Cyborg was interrupted by the sound of his silent alarm.

"We got trouble BB," Cyborg said.

"Where to?" Beast Boy asked.

"A bank, off of one the cities parks," Cyborg said to his green friend.

"Well then, lets pause this game and kick some ass," Beast boy boasted

At the bank, a shadowy figure had just broken into one of the Bank's safes. The figure emerged and it was revealed to be Dr. Light, one of the Titans adversaries.

"Very small, but good enough to pay off," Dr. Light said.

"You know, for a villain that uses light, you sure have dim aspirations." Dr. Light heard a voice. He looked into the voices direction and saw two familiar faces.

"Ah the Teen Titans, wait why are there only 2 of you?" Dr Light questioned.

"Well...you're kinda the only Super villain, that and just some thugs we have been beating on," Beast Boy said.

"Oh well I am glad to have the honor fighting you but I have things to steal," Dr. Light said.

"Wanna bet?" Cyborg smirked. Dr. Light fired an energy beam at the two. Beast Boy switched to a hawk while Cyborg jumped out of the way. Beast Boy flew towards the Doctor and then transformed into a lion, landing on the Doctor. But the Doctor fired another energy beam, knocking the green lion back. Cyborg tried rushing at the Doctor, but then the Doctor pulled out a flash bomb, blinding Cyborg. He fired his energy beam once again, knocking back cyborg.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dr. Light taunted.

"Apparently yes," Beast Boy groaned. Just as Dr Light was about to fire his energy beam, a rock hit his head. He turned around and saw a male teenager wearing a black hooded jacket, black jeans, with a sword and an annoyed voice, standing in the door way.

"Are the you the one who was making all that noise?" The boy said.

"Who are you?" Dr. Light asked. The boy took off his hood and showed his face. He had dark skin, cornrow braids, and an annoyed look.

"The name is Nick Sugawara, and I'm gonna kick your ass," Nick announced.

"I'll show you the light!" Dr. Light fired his energy beam again directly at Nick. Nick stood there, waiting.

"Dude look out!" Beast Boy shouted. As the energy beam was coming towards him, Nick shifter his body, seconds before it even can connect.

"Are you done?" Nick taunted him. Dr. Light growled at him. He then charged up an attack into the shape of a ball and fired at Nick. Nick once again stood there. Then Nick deflected the ball away from him and it destroyed a desk. Nick looked over.

"Oops, I have to be careful," Nick said.

"But...how?" Dr. Light was shocked to see that someone can deflect his attacks.

"Simple, its too slow...Now let me show you true light," Nick grasped his arm, creating energy. He then threw the energy towards Dr. Light. It moved slow.

"And your saying my light is too slow...Ha" Dr Light boasted. But then the energy exploded, blinding Dr. Light.

"Gah...I can't see," Dr Light shouted. Nick took the opportunity and jumped in the air. When Dr. Light got his bearings straight, He looked up and then...*SMACK*..a punch to his face knocked him down.

"I surrender," Dr. Light groaned in pain and fell unconscious. Beast Boy and Cyborg just stared at the sheer amazement that he defeated Dr. Light in one hit.

"Dude that was...amazing," Beast boy said in shock.

"Eh, it was nothing." Nick said. Nick went over and helped up Beast Boy.

"So...who are you two?" Nick asked.

"My name is Cyborg and this little guy is Beast Boy," Cyborg introduced himself and Beast Boy.

"Dude, Im not little," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah but you are shortest in the group," Cyborg commented.

"Yeah yeah," Beast Boy grouched.

"Well, if you didn't hear me, My name is Nick Sugawara," Nick introduced himself.

" Nice to meet you Nick," Beast Boy said.

"So let me guess...you are part of some group?" Nick mentioned

"Oh yeah, We are from the Teen Titans," Cyborg said.

"The Teen Titans...I think I heard that from before," Nick said.

"You must be new in town huh?" Beast boy said.

"Yeah..." Nick said.

"Well..uh..Do you want to come over to our place?" Cyborg asked.

"I think I can find a place to sleep around here." Nick quickly said. He was trying to walk about the bank.

" Dude come on, we have video games.." Beast Boy bargained. Nick stopped.

"Im in," Nick was obviously brought over.

At the Tower, the three were walking towards two sliding doors. Nick was still amazed by the size of this place.

"Damn, If I would've known ya'll live here, I would've said hell yes," Nick said.

"Oh thats not the best part," Cyborg stood aside and put his hand on a scanner. The scanner identified him and the doors opened up. Nick was amazed.

"Check out the main room," Cyborg said. Nick looked around and was shocked to see the main room being big.

"Damn you guys live in the life of luxury. I mean...the view and ….wow..." Nick said in amazement.

"And thats not even the beginning," Beast boy commented.

"Well anyway, lets get those video games," Nick said.

"Right," All three jumped on the couch.

"All right then lets get this video game marathon started up," Beast Boy said.

"Wait hold on, were gonna need another player.." Nick said. He stood up and put his hands in a weird motion. He said some words and then, an energy was siphoned out of him. The energy then formed into figure. The figure then took shape into a human. When Nick was finished, the figure had on a headdress of a wolf, a bare torso, and a kilt that went down to his feet.

"Whoa...cool.." Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.

"Guys, this is my spiritual guide, Umbra," Nick introduced him.

"Hello," Umbra bowed towards to the two.

"Uh, how did you do that?" Beast Boy questioned, still in amazement.

" Well, I can separate his soul from mine, but only for a day," Nick explained to them.

"Well thats convenient," Cyborg said.

"Unfortunately, by doing that, my power is weakened in half," Nick added.

"Ah but thankfully, there has been low crime so...Video game time," Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air.

"I hear that," Nick said. The four picked up their controllers and enjoyed the night from there.

"_Nick..._" Umbra communicated telepathically with Nick.

"_Yeah?_" Nick answered to his guide.

"_You think we should stay here?_" Umbra asked him

"_Lets just see how we go from here,_" Nick assured. He knew that his friend wanted to find his memory and that he wanted to see if these people, the Titans, are gonna help him get that memory back.


	2. Chapter 2

The 4 were sleeping in the main room of the Tower. The TV still flashed, with the game paused. They had a crazy night with Nick and his mentor, Umbra, beating Beast Boy and Cyborg in their game. But all the late night playing exhausted them, putting all 4 of them to sleep. The doors to the main room opened. There, a boy walked in with dark shorts and a sleeveless grey shirt. He had messy black hair and a mask on. He then saw his two teammates but also saw 2 others he had never seen before. He was curious as to why 2 people were in the tower.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy woke up," Robin said loudly. Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly woke up. Nick and Umbra were still sleeping.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, reporting for duty," The two said, in salute, as if they were in the army.

"Who are they?" Robin pointed over to Nick and Umbra

"Oh right, hold on," Beast Boy shape shifted into a rooster. He crowed to wake up Nick and Umbra. The two opened there eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around and saw Beast Boy, Cyborg, and another person.

"Oh hello," Umbra said politely.

"S'up," Nick said.

"Who are you two?" Robin asked

"Oh right, My name is Nick Sugawara and this guy with the funny looking hat is Umbra," Nick introduced himself and his friend.

"Its not funny, it serves a purpose..." Umbra whined in embarrassment.

"So masked man, who are you?" Nick asked.

"I am..." Robin yawned, still tired. "Sorry, My name is Robin and I'm the leader of the Titans,"

Robin said.

"Oh, hello," Nick yawned, still waking up.

"Wait you don't recognize him? Or hell, even know him?" Beast boy said.

"Not really," Nick said.

"This guy is the Robin, the side..." Beast Boy stopped and saw Robin was giving him the evil eye.

"I mean partner of the Batman," Beast Boy corrected himself.

"Sorry don't know who that is either," Nick said.

"Boy, you must be really out of town," Beast Boy said.

"The truth is...I don't even know who I am, nor does Umbra," Nick stated, looking down.

"You mean, you have no memory of where you came from?" Beast Boy said.

"No shit, Lt. Duh," Cyborg pointed out.

"Hey I was just asking," Beast Boy said.

"All we know is our names, thats about it," Nick said.

"Hey, you're welcome to stay here as long as it takes to get your memory back," Robin said. Nick looked up and grinned.

"Thanks," He said. While they were talking, the doors opened and a blur appeared before standing still. The blur become a boy, with orange hair, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and beige shorts.

"So...whats for breakfast?" The boy said, very quickly. Behind him were 5 girls, all tired. One had red hair, orange skin, green eyes, and was wearing purple pajamas. One had blonde hair, white, light skin, and was wearing an oversized shirt. One had black skin, dark hair, and had a regular yellow shirt and yellow shirts. The other two had grey skin but one had Pink hair and a purple oversized shirt, and the other had purple hair and a black robe on.

"Kid why are you so loud?" The grey skin, pink haired girl said.

"I'm not loud, just fast...so any whats for breakfast?" "kid" said.

"Well lets see what Cy can do," Cyborg went behind the counter, to go fix some food. The purple haired girl noticed two different people she hasn't seen.

"Who are you two?" she asked, pointing towards Nick and Umbra. The other girls and "Kid" looked over. They didn't recognize the 2 either.

"Oh uh, My name is Nick and this guy over here is Umbra," He introduced the both of them.

"Nice to meet you handsome," The pink haired girl said.

"Oh joyus day, a new friend," the red haired girl went over to hug Nick. Nick was groaning in pain, as it showed on his face.

"Oh god, oh god, shes killing me," he said, obviously gasping.

"Alright Starfire, that's enough," Robin said to the red haired girl. The girl let of him

"Nice to meet you Nick, My name is Bumble Bee, but you can call me Bee," The dark skin girl introduced herself.

"Nice..to...meet..you," Nick was still in pain.

"Sorry about our friend, she can get a little overjoyed seeing anyone new," Bumblebee commented.

"I can...tell...ow" Nick winced.

"Why hello there," The pink haired girl said.

"Oh hello, whats your name?" Nick asked her.

"My name is Jinx. You seem like a cool guy," She said.

"Yeah heh," Nick said.

"And the fast talker with the orange hair is Kid Flash," Jinx introduced him

"Hello good friend, Welcome to the Tower," Kid flash said rather quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Nick greeted the fast talker. It seems introductions were done except for one. The gray skin girl with purple hair who pointed out Nick and his friend seemed to not ihntroduce herself. Nick walked up to the girl.

"And who you might be?" Nick said.

"My name is Raven, and whatever, just stay out of my way," Raven said coldly.

"...Okay then, Nice to meet you," Nick didn't really have no response. She was cold and didn't really seem to particular care for this new person.

"Oh don't mind her, she always like that," The blonde hair girl said.

"I guess so and you are?" Nick prompted the blonde hair girl.

"Terra, just plain old Terra," Terra shook Nicks hand.

"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet all of you, well most of you..." Nick looked towards Raven. Raven just folded her arms and shrugged it off, rolling her eyes.

"So, whats your story?" Robin pressed him. Nicks smile slowly turned into a frown. He then turned away from his new friends. He rested his hands on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg knew what was coming.

"I would say something, but I can't. I have no memory of who I am," Nick said coldly. Everyone was shocked, even Raven, and now feels bad for blasting him off.

"Hey uh, sorry for asking that," Robin said, feeling bad for being rude.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure I can, I mean we can find it," Nick pointed out to Umbra.

"Well, don't you worry, we can help you find it," Jinx said.

"That would be great," Nick smiled. The rest of the team smiled. They were committed into helping finding his memory.

Meanwhile, a hooded man was running away from some police. He was breathing heavily and was almost out of energy. He ran inside an alleyway only to realize there was no way to go.

"Damn, Dead end," The hooded man said under his breath

"End of line for you," One the of three cops said.

"Look, don't come any closer, please I'm begging you," The hooded man pleaded.

"Son, don't do anything stupid, just come with us," the other cop said.

"Please just leave me alone and-GAH!", he screeched in pain. He grabbed onto his chest, trying to slow it down.

"Son, are you alright?" one of the cops said. He didn't respond. Then a loud growl, almost inhuman, erupted from the hooded man. All the cops saw were glowing firey eyes. The hooded man stood up, with fire surrounding him. The cops then opened fire with their guns but the bullets proved to ineffective. The hooded man launched a fireball at the cops and the last sound ever heard were the cops shrieking in pain. The hooded man emerged from the fire. He walked away from the sight, with the bodies of the cops burning away.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and a couple of the Titans were in the training room of the tower. While Nick was in the actual training room, the rest of the Titans, Bumblebee, Beastboy, Starfire, Kid Flash, Terra, and Jinx, were in a control room. This control room sets the difficulty of the training, and the different modes of training.

"Alright Nick, were gonna test your abilities and see what you got," Bumble Bee said over the intercom.

"Alright then, lay it on me girl," Nick said, looking relaxed. Bumble Bee smiled.

"Set it to Level 1 Terra," Bumblebee turned to Terra. Terra moved around some buttons, setting the difficulty to level 1. Then, three holes opened up, surrounding Nick. Three different robots appeared from the holes, raised up on a platform. The robots were bulky looking with hands with 4 fingers. Nick then jumped, pulling out the sword he carried on his back. He then, in a helm split fashion, cut one of the robots down, splitting it into two parts. The Titans in the control room were amazed that Nick easily took down one of the robots. Beast boy, however, was shocked.

"Thats funny, I saw him take down Dr. Light with only his fists and some magic. He can also use a sword as well." Beast Boy acknowledged the style of fighting Nick has. But that was only the beginning of what Nick can do. Then one of the robots fired its grappled hand and attempted to grab Nick. He easily dodged it and sliced the cable between the robots arm and hand. The other robot fired both his grapple hands but Nick easily dodged it and retreated back, looking at the robots, who retreated their hands back. Nick then grinned. He put away his sword. He knew how to beat them.

"What, whats he doing?" Jinx pondered.

"It looks like he knows what to do," Bumblebee acknowledged. Nick's hand was glowing. Then he moved his glowing hand back and thrust his hand out, firing a beam. The beam hit the robot with two hands, knocking it back. Nick then rushed towards the other one, and then punched it down. He then jumped off the robot and got in between the two robots. The two robots then fired their grapple hands but Nick dodged both. Both grapple hands then hit the robots, smashing them and creating a gaping hole in each one. Both robots crashed down and exploded. Nick then looked up and smirked at the team. The team was in awe on how Nick easily took the robots down.

" So...what else you got?" Nick commented, acknowledging the ease he had.

Meanwhile, at the burned alleyway, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, were investigating to what was going on. A couple of police and firefighters were there as well, conversing with Robin to figure out what was going on. Cyborg and Raven were look into the scene, figuring out what could have happened.

"All we can gather was that some people around here saw the burning corpses and called us. We quickly put it out but then we saw that the burning corpses were of police and so we called them," One of the firefighters explained to Robin.

"Alright and did you guys figure anything out?" Robin asked the police officer next to him.

"All we know is that the fire was put out rather quickly and that whoever did this will pay for it," the officer said.

"And thats were we come in...Cyborg did you figure anything out?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"From what I can see, and from the reports, the officers died instantaneously from the flame, like a burst. As you can tell, the fire didn't scorch the whole alleyway, just where the police died at." Cyborg explained.

"Hmm, what kind of weapon does that?" Robin said.

"Either 3 things, a modified flamethrower, an incendiary weapon, or..."

"Magic," Raven said, interrupting Cyborg.

"Right, so what did you get?" Cyborg said. Raven closed her eyes, sensing all the emotions that took place.

"Im sensing, a deep anger, fear, and...anxiety..." Raven acknowledged that was weird on all parts.'

"Wait, you mean whoever did this was worried?" Robin asked, questioning that.

"Probably from being caught but it seems a little mixed," Raven said.

"Interesting, Titans, lets head back, and we can figure it out later." Robin said. The two nodded, finishing up what they were doing.

Back at the tower, the Titans finished up the test for Nick. All of them walked out the the command room and moved next door, awaiting the doors to open up. When they opened up, Nick walked out, tired and breathing heavily but still happy

"So, what did you think?" Bumble Bee said.

"After 5 levels, I think I'm good," Nick said, bending down, catching his breath

"Hey man take it easy," Beast Boy walked over to help him.

"Well, I don't think I can, if I'm gonna be a hero," Nick joked.

"I guess your right," Beast boy helped him up.

"So how did it go?" a voice said. The Titans turned and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Raven walking down the hallway.

"Well, he did fantastic," Bumblebee commented.

"Yeah and Cyborg, you might want to get to work on those robots. Nick did a number on them," Jinx pointed out.

"Wha...What level did he go to?" Cyborg asked, obviously not happy

"5..." Bumblebee put her hand behind her back, knowing Cyborg wasn't gonna like the news

"Oh god, I guess I have my work cut out for me then" Cyborg put his head down in disappointment.

"Don't worry sparky, I'll help" Bumblebee assured Cyborg. Robin looked at Nick. Despite his tired composure, Nick had hardly any scratches or bruises. Robin then realized that he was either resilient or very agile or both. Robin couldn't help but grin that Nick would make a great addition to the team.. However Robin still had some reservations about him.

"Hey Cyborg and Bumblebee, can we talk in private?" Robin asked the two.

"Sure Robin," Bumblebee said. The three walked away from the group. Robin then stopped.

"I almost forgot, Raven, can run the evidence we collected from the scene?" Robin asked the dark youth.

"On it," Raven assured her friend.

"Alright Titans, break," Robin said.

Robin, Cyborg, and Bumblebee were in a room of the Tower, discussing whether or not to include Nick on missions.

"Robin, I think we should let him on the team," Bumblebee said.

"I'm not ruling him out or anything but I do have some reservations," Robin said.

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, you did bring up that he has wandering the streets and it just seems too suspicious of a story." Robin explained.

"But Robin, he has no memory of who he is and he was willing to help me and Beast Boy stop Dr. Light. Plus, he was hesitant to even come to our home," Cyborg insisted

"I know, which is why the next mission he'll be on, under careful watch and see how he performs," Robin said.

"So you don't have reservations about him after all," Bumblebee pointed out, joking with Robin.

"I still have some but that could change," Robin grinned.

Meanwhile, Raven was in her room, measuring the presence she felt at the crime scene. She was trying to pin point who's presence that was and find out where that person was in the past few hours. While she was meditating to figure out the presence, knocking on her door interrupted her trance. Groaning and mumbling about, she planted her feet on the floor and walked towards her door. She was expecting either Starfire's friendship rituals or Beast Boys dribble and jokes. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Nick at her door, standing there, still tired from the training.

"Uh hey," Nick breathed out that response.

"Um hello," Raven awkwardly looked at Nick.

"Listen, I know we got off to a rough start and..." Nick stopped to breathe. "Man I am out of shape,"

"Nick, its okay, I shouldn't have been mean to you," Raven acknowledged her rude behavior.

"Oh...thats...good," Nick kept breathing.

"Do you need to sit down?" Raven showed concerned for her renewed acquaintanceship.

"That would be good," Nick said.

"Come in," Raven offered Nick to come in. Nick was a little shocked but grateful that she let him in. He walked in. Raven led Nick to a seat she had in her room.

"Sit here," She said. Nick sat down.

"Thanks Nightingale," Nick joked. Raven at first didn't understand what he meant until it hit her.

"Heh, your funny," Raven commented. She then went towards the middle of the room, sat down, crossing her legs, closing her eyes, and began meditating

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. Nick was curious as to what she was doing.

"Uh Raven, not to disturb you, but what are you doing?" He courteously asked her.

"I'm locating a criminals presence," she said, not turning around.

"Oh I see, you're a psychic," Nick said, now feeling a little better.

"Close, but not exactly. I'm an empath, a kind of person who controls emotions," Raven explained.

"Oh, interesting," Nick said.

"And I can probably guess, you like to observe people," Raven commented.

"Yeah I guess you can say that," Nick snickered a little bit.

"Alright then, I have to meditate, its really important," she said.

"Alright," Nick closed his eyes to rest. Raven then went back to her chant. She took the presence she felt before and tried to locate the criminal. Her mind then ascended to a spirit map of the city, which helps locate the areas a person might be in the last 24 hours. The spirit map then showed her several hot spots. The map then moved up closer to her on the strongest hotspot, a park. But then she felt something. The hotspot then showed her something horrifying. It looked like a demonic figure, much similar to her father but it was different. It had a feminine appearance and had a sinister grin. She then broke from her trance and gasped. Nick heard her and stood up.

"Raven, you okay?" Nick asked her. She then stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She breathed, grasping for air. She didn't look to good, as if she was scared. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Raven was little shocked. That was the one of the few times she was in contact with anyone. Another thing was that Raven felt the emotions of Nick. He seemed concerned but also sad, as if he felt depressed seeing her like this. Raven then quickly moved his hand off of her.

"I uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."Nick stopped himself, looking down.

"Its okay, you didn't do anything wrong," Raven said. Then the alarm sounded. The room quickly flashed red. Nick was a little shocked to see bright flashing lights go off and on.

"The hell is this?" Nick wondered.

"Its an alarm, we have trouble," Raven said. The two then rushed out the room, moving quickly towards the main hub where the rest of the Titans were at.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Nick ran down a hallway, with the sound and the flashing of the alarm looming the halls themselves.

"I'm gonna assume that the alarm means its an emergency somewhere, right?" Nick asked.

"Most of the time," Raven pointed out. "Wait shouldn't you be resting?"

"I was, and I'm back to full energy," Nick said

"Hmm...he sure gets himself together quickly" Raven thought. The two kept running until they hit the main room's doors. Raven quickly opened the doors and the two saw their teammates looking up at the screen.

"Whats the trouble?" Raven asked

"A fire, broke out in the mountains," Cyborg said.

"A fire..." Nick said quietly. Raven looked over at Nick. She saw that his fist was clenched when Cyborg mentioned the fire.

"Nick...you okay?" Raven asked him.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," He said. She knew that he wasn't fine.

"Okay, Cyborg you'll be leading this mission. Kid Flash and Terra you'll go as well and help Cyborg and Nick..." Robin looked over at Nick.

"Huh?" Nick looked over at Robin.

"You're going too," Robin grinned.

"Whoa, Robin. I mean, no offense Nick, but are you sure we should let him go out there?" Bumblebee raised her concerns.

"Well if you say he's ready, then I think he can handle a fire," Robin said with confidence in his voice. Nick nodded his head, giving assurance to Robin.

In the mountains, the fire was raging. Firefighters on the scene were trying to push the fire back and only have some of the area contained. While they were fighting the fires, the T car drove to a different part of the forest, where the fire had yet to be contained. The car stopped and the 4 Titans emerged from the car.

"Alright, Terra and Kid, you guys go behind the fire and put it out from there." Cyborg commanded them.

"On it," Terra and Kid flash said in unison. Terra then put her hands out and used her powers to move a rock and create a makeshift platform. Kid Flash got onto the platform and the two both flew away.

"Nick, were gonna take this fire out from the front," Cyborg said.

"Right..." Nick said rather uncomfortably.

"Ready Umbra?" Nick telepathically communicated to his guide.

"Alright, but are you sure?" Umbra concerned his friend.

"The first rule to being a hero is never backing down," Nick said.

"Alright then, I lend you my power," Umbra channeled his energy and empowered Nick. Nick's eyes glowing signaled that he and Umbra were now intertwined, ready for battle.

"Lets do this Cyborg," Nick said.

Up above a cliff, A hooded fellow looked over the burning forest. The fellow seemed angry and disgusted by the fire itself.

"Why...why must I burn...why can't I control myself..." The fellow said, seemingly distraught about his actions.

"Because you are bounded by me," a deep, demonic, oddly feminine voice communicated in his head.

"You...why are you making me do all these atrocities?" the fellow begged.

"Because I want to destroy this world, cursing those who sealed me inside," The voice said.

"You'll pay for this..." The fellow said.

"Heh, who will stop me..." The fellow suddenly felt pain.

"No...Not again..." The fellow struggled for control. He was trying very to keep his body but he knew once the voice sought control for his body, he couldn't fight it. He stopped struggling and the voice fully took over. The voice then cackled, knowing full well it could destroy yet again.

Meanwhile the Titans started to clear out the fire. A good portion of the fire they were working on was out but it was still a long ways out. Terra used her geo-kinetic powers to put it out while Kid flash used his speed to take the fire out. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blow dirt onto the fire while Nick used his energy to clear it out.

"Cyborg, how much do we have to go?" Nick asked

"Not that long, but we still a little ways to go," Cyborg said.

"Alright then," Nick said.

"Nick..." Umbra communicated to Nick.

"What's up?" Nick said to Umbra

"I am sensing something...something...dark..." Umbra warned.

"Where at?" Nick questioned him.

"I'll show you," Umbra mentally showed the source of the dark force. Nick then saw a a hooded figure using fire to burn the forest.

"Cyborg...you think you can settle this fire down on your own?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah, sure, why?" Cyborg looked on.

"I think I found who is causing this..." Nick then jumped high in the air and landed on a tree.

"I'll try to stop him," Nick said to Cyborg.

"Alright then, Be careful," Nick then moved away, going to confront the hooded man.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure, under the dark forces influence, was burning the forest down, enjoying it.

"With this power, no one can stop me," The hooded man said.

"Are you sure about that?" The hooded man turned to see who is was that mocked him. It was Nick, standing on a branch, with his hand on the tree.

"Heh, you think you can defeat me?" The hooded man mocked him.

"Yeah..." Nick grinned at him.

"Then...die..." the hooded man, launched a fireball at Nick. Nick jumped down, avoiding the attack. The hooded figure then launched another fireball. Nick then reached for his sword. Nick held it sideways and blocked the attack.

"Hmm..." The hooded figure glared at Nick.

"What is it?" Nick wondered.

"What is your name?" The figured asked.

"Why do want to know?" Nick said.

"So I can remember that I killed a super hero with my flames," The figure said.

"Well.. my name is Nick Sugawara," Nick responded to him in a mocking tone.

"Well then, My name is Idris. Well Nick, its time for you to meet your firey doom." Idris said.

"Okay, you can stop with the fire puns. I think the forest being on fire gave me the hint." Nick groaned.

"Well then, someone wants to die fast," Idris's hands glew with fire. He then launched another fireball. Nick set up again for the block. However, the fireball had enough force to knock it out of Nicks hands. Nick looked over to see where his sword landed. When Nick looked back, another fireball was coming towards him. Nick had barely enough time to set up. He put his left arm up and blocked the attack with it. He felt incredible pain. The pain he felt made him flashback to the dream he was having. The one where a fire had broken out in a home. Nick dropped down, clenching his arm.

"Oh...I see you can't handle fire," Idris mocked him.

"Damn," Nick growled.

"Well, it was nice to know you, too bad you'll end up like those officers..." Idris charged up a giant fireball ball attack. As it almost looks to be the end for Nick, the ground beneath Idris shook, knock Idris down. A blur then rushed past Nick, and he disappeared. Idris looked up and then saw a sonic flash hit him, knocking him back down. He quickly got back up and saw 3 others standing there. A man made of metal, a girl with blonde hair and goggles, and a boy in a yellow and red suit. Idris saw that he was no match for the whole group.

"This city will burn.." Idris was engulfed in flames, disappearing. The fire in the forest then died down.

"Hmm, so when hes gone, the fire goes to," Cyborg acknowledged that fact.

"Nick...are you alright?" Terra concerned her teammate.

"Yeah, just a scratch...by that I mean a severe burn...ow" Nick clenched his arm.

"We'll get you fixed up," Kid Flash assured.

"Yeah sure..." Nick said. He looked up at the trees, seeing the damage of the fire.

"Idris, I'm coming for you," Nick swore quietly, with obvious disappointment in his tone.

At the tower, the Titans were assessing the mission. Nick was sitting next to Raven, in which Raven was healing Nick's left arm.

"Well the fire was easily contained and put out," Cyborg said.

"Any source of the cause?" Robin said.

"About that..." Nick spoke up.

"Yeah, what is it?" Robin said.

"I found out who was behind it. He was dressed in an black hood with a dragon pattern on the back, black pants, and he had the control of fire," Nick explained.

"Did you get his name?" Robin asked.

"Idris, that was his name," Nick said.

"Hmm, nice job," Robin commented.

"But...I let him get away..." Nick said in disappointment.

"Hey no big deal, sometimes they get away," Cyborg said.

"Well, its still a big deal, since...well...he burned down a forest.." Jinx pointed out.

"The thing is, he was testing his power," Nick said. Everyone looked at Nick with wonder.

"Its just, well, He knew that the fire was going out when he leaves," Nick explained.

"That's magical fire. When the user leaves the area where they start the fire, it extinguishes. Now it still burns but it stops when the person leaves." Raven explained as she finished healing Nick's arm

"And the fact that Pyromaniacs usually target areas where there's a lot people, to make them get noticed." Robin commented.

"Its all part of his plan," Nick said.

"Interesting," Robin commented.

"...You know I just realized...I haven't taken a shower since I got here a day ago." Nick was embarrassed to admit. "So I will just...you know...go...heh." Nick got up and headed for the double doors.

"Hey Nick, there's something in the bathroom for you," Beast Boy said.

"Oh okay," Nick entered through the double doors and the doors closed on him.

"So...what you guys think?" Robin asked the team, considering Nicks inclusion to the team.

"Let him in Robin," Beast Boy begged him.

"Yeah, hes cool," Jinx said.

"And He didn't do too bad on his first field mission," Cyborg noted.

"The fact that he was able to draw us up a profile with our input is enough to consider him a spot on this team" Robin said.

"Sweet, Now we can celebrate, who wants Tofu?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh no, we are not having that." Cyborg blasted his friend.

"Come on Cyborg..." Beast Boy and Cyborg argued. Robin tried to calm them down. Unbeknownst to them, Nick overheard the whole conversation. He hid behind the doors as soon as Robin talked.

"Well it looks like I'm on the team," Nick grinned.

"Indeed. This should speed up the process of trying to recover your memory," Umbra communicated.

"Yeah..." Nick walked away to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, Idris was walking in downtown, trying to recover himself from the battle. His human self was still fighting for control.

"Why must you torture me?" Idris's human self communicated.

"Because I still need you, for my ultimate goal," The spirit form of Idris communicated.

"You...bitch..." Human Idris said.

"Oh you're too kind. You're lucky I keep you alive, otherwise you would be dead." Idris stopped infront of a museum.

"In a few days, this city will witness my power. Once I find the last two items, this city will burn to the ground, and then...the world," Idris laughed at the fact its goal was achievable and within its reach. Once it found those items, it knows it can never be stopped.


End file.
